


Bromance on Ice

by tinyteef



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyteef/pseuds/tinyteef
Summary: idk why it took me a year to post this but here it is lmao





	

Honestly, things we’re going fine before they got here. Mike was doubtful at first but, Louis had been nothing but a gentlemen all day, taking him out to eat at a fancy restaurant, even. 

But, now he’s knows it was all a ploy. He deceived him and for what? Ice skating in practically below zero weather?

He scowls at his surroundings. A pack of noisy kids push each other around the icy rink. A young couple holding hands, skate in silence. Everyone seems to be having fun...and Mike finds it disgusting.

“C’mon just try it!”

“Can’t believe this” Mike mutters under his breath. 

It wasn’t so much that Mike was mad about the cold, he just didn’t want to make an ass of himself in public. As embarrassingly content as everyone else was, they were at least able to keep themselves upright and Mike doubted he could even get that far.

He glances over to Louis, giving him a nervous look. Louis smiles back, and he hates it. He knows exactly what's on his mind and before he can protest, he’s tugged off his feet. 

“Louis!” 

Mike panics. He’s tugging, huffing and puffing up until he notices exactly what's going on. He’s gracefully sliding on the ice with Louis’ aid. Shock slowly envelops his face as he gives Louis and his surroundings a once-over. A firm grip on his arms keeps him place, steadying him.

Until he violently slips.


End file.
